The present invention relates to a new process for conditioning and stabilizing polyols in which the polyol is mixed with a silylated acid.
Production-related impurities of polyols vary in type and quantity. These impurities cause fluctuations in activity and color problems which affect products made with those polyols. Limitation of these impurities (i.e. narrowing of the specification of polyols), is important to improved and hence more economical handling of polyols.